So-called blow moulding machines, which shape plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers by acting upon them with compressed air, are known from the prior art. For this purpose the plastics material pre-forms to be shaped are introduced into these blow moulding machines and are expanded there. As a rule the plastics material pre-forms are heated before entering the blow moulding machine in order to be expanded in the heated or soft state in this way. To this end, heating devices or furnaces, through which the plastics material pre-form passes and which heat the plastics material pre-forms during this passage through, are known from the prior art.
So-called sterile applications in which the plastics material containers are filled under sterile conditions are also known from the prior art. For this purpose, the containers are sterilized on the inside and the outside in the usual way before the filling and they are conveyed through a clean room or sterile room during this passage through. These sterilization processes, however, are frequently relatively complicated.
It may therefore be desirable, in the case of containers to be treated in a sterile manner, to simplify the production thereof.